


Quidditch Is Life

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cross-Generational Friendship, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Patronus, Professor Remus Lupin, Professors, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Professor Remus Lupin is trying to help Harry with his patronus.Oneshot/drabble





	Quidditch Is Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381696) by mariatries. 



Harry slumped where he was sitting next to Professor Lupin. He felt small and weak, like this was a bad excuse. Like he should be able to do this by now.

“Sorry, it’s—getting worse.” He mumbled. Professor Lupin gave him a sad smile.

“Harry…if you don’t want to continue, I will more than understand.”

“What? No! I do!” Harry looked up, his expression clearing. “What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw?” He frowned then. “If we lose this match, we’ve lost the Quidditch cup!”

And then Professor Lupin remembered Harry’s father James.

_What do you mean you don’t care that much about our next match Moony? That is bollocks! This is our team, our honor—if Godric Gryffindor heard that he’d be dead and yes I know he’s already which is…_

Some things never change.


End file.
